Chamber
by Deih
Summary: Ahora...ambos eran cómplices de la verdad. / Two Shot.


**Edecán:** Acompañante de una persona con alta jerarquía.

 **Corsario:** Persona autorizada por el gobierno para saquear barcos enemigos.

 **Bermejo:** Pelirrojo.

 **Garañón:** Tipo de caballo.

 ** _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

 ** _Two Shot en conjunto con TobiObi._**

 ** _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

 ** _Chamber_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

Observó la copa en su mano con gesto ausente, ignorando olímpicamente a los príncipes que le miraban sin demasiado disimulo. Los recuerdos de lo ocurrido una semana antes no dejaban de rondar en su mente, cabreándole cada vez más.

 _''Ya has cumplido la edad suficiente, Deidara, en una semana organizaremos una fiesta en la que acudirán los príncipes de los reinos vecinos. Recuerda ser formal, educada y dulce de ser posible, debes elegir a tu pretendiente. De tu elección depende nuestro Reino''_

¿Qué? ¿De verdad? ¿De su elección dependía el Reino?, ¡Todos esos malditos años pudo con él, ella sola! No tenía por qué elegir a un idiota que le acompañara todos los malditos días de su vida hasta su muerte, cuando ella sola era perfectamente capaz de hacerlo por ella misma.

Inconscientemente apretó la copa hasta casi romperla, reaccionando apenas para soltarla. No debía llamar la atención, menos con tremenda demostración de fuerza.

Acomodó el mechón de su largo cabello rubio, el cual estaba recogido delicadamente con una corona de oro puro encima. Sus labios se encontraban suavemente pintados de un color rojizo y sus largas pestañas se notaban a la perfección. Un collar de zafiros rodeaba su cuello al descubierto mientras un vestido tan blanco como la nieve cubría su ''frágil'' cuerpo.

—Debería calmarse, su majestad —musitó Ino a su lado, en un intento por calmarle.

—No puedo —murmuró con voz tierna, aunque todo eso estaba por terminarse debido a la furia que recorría su ser. Se levantó con aparente tranquilidad, captando la atención de más de un invitado _-por no decir de todos-_ , y paseó su mirada por el gran salón. Ya había rechazado a más de diez, y seguía viendo todo tan lleno…

Llevó su mano a su pecho, eso en verdad era para llorar. Sus brillosos ojos azules buscaban algo que ni siquiera sabía lo que era.

 _''¿A quién busco? ¿De verdad puedo escapar de esto?''_

Entreabrió sus labios, soltando un tenue suspiro; la puerta completamente abierta no dejaba ver ninguna cara nueva. De todas maneras…¿Qué esperaba?

 _''Quiero irme…sáquenme…por favor''_

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

La invitación al baile del reino vecino se había perdido por ahí, tal vez la paloma mensajera fue hecha comida en el camino. O al menos con eso bromeaba Obito, intentando calmar el ambiente.

El carruaje en el que iban aceleraba el galope de manera sorpresiva; de seguro todos habían llegado menos ellos. Una tardanza que sería imperdonable para el padre del príncipe Sasori, que desde luego le regañaría por su agravio.

—Relájate, hombre. No es nada fuera de lo común —rió el Uchiha.

—¿Si? Me gustaría ver que le explicases eso a la reina —se defendió el pelirrojo.

¿Cómo era que tenía tan mala suerte? Esperaba que no fuera así una vez llegaran al Palacio, debía ser el elegido perfecto para la reina. Había escuchado muchas cosas buenas de ella; una chica refinada, correcta y virginal, de una hermosa y larga cabellera rubia. ¿Qué podría ser mejor?

Él era reconocido por ser el príncipe Akasuna, un chico de baja estatura y rojizo cabello, ojos casi enfermizos y pálida piel. En esos momentos, descendía del carruaje con imponencia. Los invitados le reverenciaron al momento de entrar a la gran sala del Castillo y su presentación poco inusual _-por la demora-_ captó la mirada infame de algunos _habladores_ ; mas la música no se detuvo.

Deidara, quien estaba a punto de retirar su mirada de la puerta e irse a algún otro lugar que no le asfixiara tanto, captó las dos nuevas presencias que se adentraban con imponencia, caminando con que sonreír con gran esfuerzo ante la mirada de Ino, que claramente le decía ''Sonríe de una vez, es el príncipe más importante de los alrededores''. Más que su edecán, ella parecía su madre, y debía admitirlo aunque sea en su interior.

El Akasuna, con aparente tranquilidad, se encaminó por la alfombra roja, acompañado de su acólito, al cual un par de chicas del lugar le reconocieron. Si, ya que su fiel edecán, era nada más y nada menos que Obito Uchiha, un reconocido pirata de mala fama que ahora vestía un elegante traje militar blanco de la época y sombrero estilo moca, con una ligera pluma sujeta a éste.

Ahora era un Corsario, amparado por la ley y las arcas del imperio.

Sasori, quien no perdonaría tan fácil su falta de tino por la hora, se inclinó sutilmente hacia su excelencia, dejando un beso en su delicada mano derecha con sumisión.

—Todo lo que he oido de usted, es cierto... —murmuró con agrado— Su belleza me ha dejado sin palabras.

—Muchas gracias, Príncipe Sasori —correspondió el saludo, tal vez en otras circunstancias habría llegado a sonrojarse, incluso su perfume le había llegado cuando se inclinó; sin embargo, estaba tan cabreada, que ni una pisca de eso surcó su rostro.

A pesar de que aquel apuesto joven de cabellera rojiza debía ser su centro de atención, su mirada se desvió casi al instante hacia su acompañante; aquel hombre de salvaje mirada y sonrisa ladina. La cicatriz que surcaba su rostro fue lo que más le llamó la atención.

...eso era...

Fino y elegante incluso para hablar, el pelirrojo se hizo a un lado para darle espacio ahora a su corsario, quien ya había notado la mirada con desazón que dibujaba los orbes de la ojiazul y, copiando el saludo de su contrario, le regaló una sonrisa ladina con pacardía, musitando de tal forma que solo ella pudiese oírle, lejos de los oídos de su camarada.

—No hace falta fingir tanto —murmuró, mientras sus tibios labios besaban su mano—. Esto está que arde... —bromeó con ironía y, dando un paso hacia atrás, se retiro con lentitud, perdiendo paulatinamente la conexión de sus miradas.

¿F-fingir tanto? ¿Él sabía que era...?

—Ah... —apenas logró reaccionar, siguiéndole con la mirada a lo lejos. Ino tuvo que inclinarse a su lado para susurrarle que no se había referido a aquello.

—Quiso decir por su mirada, su alteza —murmuró en su oído, volviendo a alejarse con elegancia.

Desvió su mirada ahora sí, con un fuerte rojo en su rostro, ¡Debía dejar de perseguirse tanto por eso! Llevaba años así, y nadie sospechaba nada. Un hombre que llegaba de la nada no podría arruinarle todo en unos segundos.

Con molestia dio la vuelta, haciendo que su vestido se elevara levemente y captando la atención de unos cuantos idiotas pervertidos. Con pisadas fuertes y decididas, se encaminó fuera de allí, siendo seguida por Ino, la cual le enviaba miradas de disculpas a aquellos que tenían expresiones confundidas.

—¡No aguanto esta porquería! —exclamó una vez en el jardín, conocido por ser un laberinto, apenas conteniéndose para no gritarlo a los cuatro vientos. Su verdadera voz salió a flote y es que ya no lo soportaba, se sentía asfixiado entre tanta gente que no conocía y que solo estaba allí por conveniencia.

 _''¿Y que yo no estoy haciendo por conveniencia esto también...? Mi familia, todos...''_

Dejó caer sus brazos a sus costados, perdiendo su mirada ausente en la fuente que se encontraba en el medio. La Yamanaka se había detenido justo detrás de ella con expresión angustiada, sin saber qué decirle a su Reina.

—¿Puedes retirarte...? —preguntó en un hilo de voz, dejando que su largo mechón cubriera sus ojos.

Ino dudó unos segundos, mas sabía que no podía desobedecerle, no a pesar de todo lo que se conocían. Hizo una sutil reverencia y volteó, volviendo por donde había llegado con una mano en el corazón.

 _''Espero y nadie haya oído eso''_

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

El vals era tenue pero a su vez, vociferante entre los asistentes que se divertían a destajo. Había demasiada comida y vino para alimentar todo un regimiento. _"Que manga de animales"_ pensó el Uchiha.

A pesar de que el príncipe había venido por la reina, su asistente solo buscaba una cosa en específico, emborracharse hasta no dar más; sin embargo, habían demasiadas distracciones féminas a su alrededor. Claramente, disfrutaba del paisaje como para regocijarse con la serie de chicas que se le acercaron con claras intenciones de terminar la fiesta en un lugar más _cómodo_ ; sin embargo, ninguna había seducido su atención. Por el contrario, a pesar de que sus negros orbes divagaban en la copa de vino que sostenía su diestra, aquel color carmesí dibujado en las empalidecidas mejillas de la reina le rebasaban la imaginación con creces.

 _''Esa mirada...''_ , fue como si en ella, la chica le hubiera aullado: ¡Sácame de aquí!

Definitivamente tenía que hacer algo al respecto.

Pero cuando finalmente acabó su bebida alcohólica, notó que su eminencia se retiraba del lugar con claros signos de agitado disgusto. Algo no andaba bien y parecía ser que nadie lo percibía. ¿Es que acaso ninguno había asistido solo para estar con ella? Ni siquiera su bermejo amigo se percató de ello.

Sin más demoras, le siguió, procurando que sus pasos no le delataran del todo. Debía ser precavido. No sería bien visto que un simple corsario mal entendido se acercara tanto a su majestad.

Cuando un rugido estalló en sus tímpanos, se asustó con notoriedad, escondiéndose detrás de un pilar de mármol que yacía cerca del jardín. Parecía ser la voz de un chico. _"Quizás la reina estaba discutiendo con alguien en especial."_

 _Mientras, Deidara, sin importarle que el vestido se arruinara o si el pasto estaba mojado, fue dejándose caer sobre el mismo con lentitud, quedando de rodillas frente a la fuente. Sus delicados brazos se deslizaron por el mármol hasta quedar apoyado en éste, viendo el agua caer con la misma mirada ausente con la que observaba la copa denante._

Pero cuando ya los ojos del pelinegro captaron con mayor discernimiento la escena...su cuerpo se volvió tan rígido como una roca, llenándole el rostro de frió estupor.

 _''¿Qué demonios significa esto...? ¿La reina en realidad es...?''_

 _—¿Por qué es así...? No quiero... —no pudo terminar de susurrar cuando un estruendoso ruido le hizo voltear con violencia, abriendo un poco más sus ojos de la sorpresa y sintiendo un sobresalto en su corazón. Tanto fue el susto, que terminó separándose de la fuente de golpe, tan solo quedando arrodillado en el suelo._

Obito maldijo en voz baja, un paso en falso y terminó tirando al suelo un valioso jarrón oriental; sin embargo, todo estaba claro, la reina no era ''ella'' sino ''ÉL''. Y ahora, ambos eran cómplices de la verdad.

Al rubio poco le importó el valioso jarrón que quedó hecho añicos, mucho menos le importó estar de esa manera frente a un corsario; prácticamente solos en el medio de aquel laberinto, bajo la luz de la luna que parecía brillar más. Su mente pareció desconectarse y su cuerpo se heló, por la expresión de aquel hombre, era obvio que le había escuchado _-prácticamente-_ gruñir de esa manera.

—Yo... —musitó sin saber qué decir, ni siquiera le conocía como para intentar chantajearle u ofrecerle algo. Aun así, aún quería mentirse así mismo, diciéndose que solo era una...maldita casualidad.

No se atrevió a hablar. Sus orbes azules observaron directamente los de aquel _''intruso''_ , su expresión decía claramente que le había oído, pero no estaba de más probar, ¿Verdad?

Su diestra apretó ligeramente la fina tela de su vestido, incluso su rostro palideció con la llegada de aquel. No supo, ni sabía, reaccionar ante eso. ¿Qué debía hacer?

Las relucientes botas negras del Uchiha se encaminaron hacia el rubio, quien yacía de rodillas sobre el húmedo terreno y el cual no pudo evitar salir de su sorpresa al verle acercarse en plan burlón.

Comenzó a fruncir el ceño, su carácter era demasiado explosivo y sus reacciones defensivas también, estuviera en la desventaja que estuviera, no dejaría que se mofara de esa manera.

Sin levantarse del pasto, levantó la mirada con rudeza, conocía a la perfección a las personas de su clase; más bien, sentía conocerlo a la perfección a él.

 _Soltando una ligera sonrisa, el mayor se abrió de brazos para exclamarle a viva voz:_

—¡Vaya, vaya!...¿Quién lo diría? —se detuvo justo en frente de su eminencia — Así que...¿Es chico en realidad, no? —ladeó la cabeza con bribonada, queriendo jugarle una broma — Yo quisiera preguntarme...mhm...¿Cuánta gente en el reino o...los reinos vecinos sabrán esta noticia? —y se mofó con infantilismo. Disfrutaría un poco de esta nueva excursión— ¿Su majestad?

Sin embargo, sea hombre o mujer, aquella persona de ahí estaba sufriendo y, de cierta forma, Obito tenía sus debilidades también. Siendo pirata por tantos años y ahora corsario, había navegado por aguas profundas y continentes desconocidos, lo suficiente como para haber visto más de un misterio al descubierto. Ya poco le importaba el sexo del regente.

—Nadie —respondió con su verdadera voz, completamente cortante. Estaba nervioso y era obvio, si ese secreto se descubría, hasta podrían atacar su Reino. Las personas estaban encerradas en su mundo, lastimando cada vez que se sentían ofendidos o descubrían algo demasiado grande para sus malditas mentalidades—. N-no sé... —calló, había hablado en un tono tembloroso sin poder evitarlo.

No era para nada cobarde, mucho menos alguien que se quedara sin palabras, mas no sabía cómo reaccionar. Esa persona...a pesar de ser lo que era, a pesar de sentir que le conocía, seguía siendo un misterio, y no sabía lo que quería. ¡Incluso había gente que lastimaba por placer!

—¿Qué quieres...? —logró murmurar con dificultad, encogiéndose ligeramente y bajando la mirada. La fría brisa de la noche meció su dorado mechón y de sus labios, ya no salió ni una palabra.

'' _No lo digas...por favor''_

 _—¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? ¿Que, qué quiero?_ —pensó; realmente ambicionaba muchas cosas, aunque ya tuviera la mayoría de todas.

¿Dinero? Pff, tenía de sobra. Las arcas imperiales le habían sido de mucha utilidad, siendo un despiadado corsario; además, podría robar el que quisiera.

¿Mujeres? Ni de broma, los burdeles ya no le llamaban la atención.

¿Alcohol? Su hígado ya estaba exigiendo que se detuviese un poco.

¿Qué podría desear un solitario hombre de mundo, en una fiesta tan benéfica para el reino?

... **Poder**.

—Cásate conmigo...—si, lo había dicho. De todas formas, él solo necesitaba contraer nupcias para que le dejaran en paz y si nos poníamos a pensar en los hechos, la razón principal de su venida al castillo real era esa: buscar un futuro pretendiente apto para el. Tenia dinero, fama...y al ser su cónyuge, tendría poder.

 _''¿Qué...?''_

Los labios de Deidara se abrieron ligeramente sin saber qué responder, y es que aquello le había tomado por sorpresa. Se había esperado muchas cosas, desde dinero hasta lo inimaginable. Pero no eso, definitivamente ni luces en su mente de esa propuesta.

Su matrimonio le quitaría de su martirio, ambos saldrían ganando y, de paso, lo disfrutarían con creces. Algo que había empezado con una simple coincidencia cruel del destino, podría dar un vuelco en sus vidas.

—Cásate conmigo —replicó por ultima vez, alzando su mano para que la tomara. La excusa perfecta para curar el mal que atormentaba a su ermitaño corazón. Le regaló una mirada de deseo, llena de inexplicable soledad y anhelo.

Observó su mano sin ninguna expresión en particular, apenas reaccionando ante esa mirada con la que le estaba mirando tan ...profundamente. Si lo pensaba con detenimiento, aquello no le hacía ningún mal, es más, hasta le convenía.

 _''¿Y por qué no pensar en eso? Todo esto fue armado por conveniencia, cada uno buscando lo que quiere a su manera. Siempre fue así. Siempre lo será''_

Él sabía que era un chico en realidad, sabía su condición y lo que eso significaba, y aún así, estaba pidiéndole aquello. Si bien su casamiento le convertiría en rey, no era que le importara demasiado. De todas maneras, tendría que haber elegido a alguno de esos idiotas

Ahí estaba su respuesta: Poder.

Lentamente elevó su diestra hasta tomar la contraria, sintiendo su calidez a través de su delicada mano y levantándose con suavidad. Volvió a elevar la mirada, ya sin rastro de nerviosismo. ¿De qué servía? Aceptar era lo que le convenía, callar y nada más.

—Acepto —para agregarle más al asunto, su ''acepto'' lo musitó con su voz femenina. Si él quería otra cosa...debía hacer que el verdadero Deidara le aceptara, no esa máscara que siempre utilizó.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

La ceremonia de matrimonio se llevó a cabo dos días después. Muchos asistentes de reinos vecinos les felicitaron, incluso su propio ex amigo: Sasori, quien con una fría mueca fingida, les reverenció a ambos.

Obito Uchiha había sido coronado sobre el patíbulo principal del gran salón imperial. Ya era Rey, y a su lado, estaba su Reina. Tan hermosa como siempre...

Alzando el cetro de oro, los presentes aplaudieron y las calles se llenaron de múltiples flores de colores. Los festejos dudarían hasta el amanecer y quizás, días y más días. Su unión en sagrado consorcio no solo significaba la consolidación final del rubio si no que también, la de un imperio fuerte e imponente. Ahora, cualquier enemigo u posible de llegar a serlo, se lo pensaría dos veces teniendo al pelinegro como regente.

Para Deidara, con la experiencia de haber fingido desde hace años, no le fue muy difícil disimular en toda la ceremonia una hermosa sonrisa y la ''gran felicidad'' que aquello le producía. Aún así, se aseguró de dejar en claro quién mandaba, enviándole una furtiva mirada a toda fémina que se acercaba de más.

Había pasado casi una semana desde aquello, y las calles seguían igual de festivas, llena de gente que parecía ser más feliz que él mismo. Su mirada se perdió por los colores que se dejaban ver a través de su balcón, hundiéndose en sus pensamientos y dejando de prestar atención a su alrededor.

Cada minuto que pasaba al lado del Uchiha, sentía como si supiera más de él, como si quisiera acercarse más de la cuenta. Se comportaba de una manera que decía _''Ven conmigo, quiero que sepas todo de mí''_ , como si en verdad quisiera...ser su esposo en todo el sentido de la palabra.

Ante ese pensamiento, estaba constantemente nervioso, su corazón se aceleraba más de lo normal con cada roce y abrazo, por más fingidos que fueran. Y estaba mal, no podía sentir eso por un arreglo de conveniencia, tanto él como Obito lo sabían, eso no era real, ni nunca lo sería.

A pesar de que ahora compartían la misma recamara real, no habían llegado a _asegurar_ la boda. Incluso, al desvestirse, lo hacía lejos de él, detrás de una mampara de madera que separaba el vestíbulo principal de la habitación y la cama. Durante las meriendas, se comportaba escueto con sus preguntas y de paso, las omitía con simples vocablos de mala gana. Pero, ¿Qué más daba? Debían mostrarle al reino que estaban felices...y locamente enamorados.

Desde que se había cerrado el pacto, no había vuelto a utilizar su verdadera voz. Ni solos, ni en compañía. La única que la escuchaba era Ino, nadie más ni por casualidad.

Si. Había aprendido a ser precavido luego de lo sucedido.

Los primeros días se levantó temprano solo para que no le viera, saludando con una frialdad que se convertía en una débil calidez cuando estaban presentes otras personas. Solo fueron dos veces, en las que se quedó dormido, despertando con una hermosa flor a su lado, ambas diferentes.

Con curiosidad, decidió quedarse acostado un par de veces más; y aquello se repetía, cada vez una madrigal distinta aguardaba a un lado de su rostro. No era que no despertara temprano, era que apenas le veía mover sus párpados, fingía seguir durmiendo.

¿Que si eso significaba que le había visto dormido?

Una pregunta que no hacía falta formular, obviamente se había quedado ido en su rostro. En esa cicatriz que poseía y en lo...condenadamente lindo que se veía. Incluso cuando le observaba con aquel brillo en sus oscuros orbes aceleraba su corazón.

Sí, él sabía fingir muy bien sus sentimientos.

Una parte suya, tal vez l _a masculina_ , le decía que no, que estaba mal y que todo era un maldito arreglo, que tal vez algún día caería, eso no lo sabía. Mientras que su parte _femenina,_ había caído por completo en las redes de su Rey, tan solo siendo reprimida por su otra parte.

Fue alejándose del balcón para salir de la habitación, bajando las casi interminables escaleras. Ese día saldrían a pasear por el jardín, del cual parecía tener un mapa en su memoria.

—Su majestad el Rey, se encuentra esperándole en la fuente, su alteza —informó Ino, dando una sutil reverencia a la par que abría las grandes puertas.

Asintió apenas, comenzando un andar suave y sin apurarse demasiado. Sin embargo...

—¿Qué es...? —murmuró al ver un carruaje, ¡Ino no le había informado nada de eso!

Siendo más cuidadoso y con cuidado de que nadie le viera, fue lentamente hasta la fuente. No reconocía al dueño, por lo que no le convenía actuar ''tan frío'', como siempre lo hacía.

—Sasori —el nombre salió solo de sus labios al ver al pelirrojo hablar con Obito, por sus expresiones parecían estar pasándola bien. A decir verdad, él comenzó a caerle mal desde hacia un tiempo, no era un idiota como para no ver las miradas que le daba.

No le gustaba. Para nada.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Aquel día, Uchiha Obito había sido interrumpido de su entrenamiento matutino por la llegada de un mensajero en particular. Era Sasori, quien luego de lo acontecido, deseaba retomar los diálogos y recurrir a la diplomacia. El pelirrojo seguía siendo príncipe y el pelinegro, ahora era un Rey. No sería de lo mas "maduro" llevarse mal. Así que con una dulce sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, se había tomado las molestias de ir a verle.

—¿Qué te parece si tu y yo nos vamos de caza? Ya sabes...para retomar la vieja amistad —exclamó el príncipe con júbilo.

Bueno, era un amigo casi de la infancia, ¿Por qué no aceptar su propuesta? No estaba nada de mal y además su tono de voz era tan convincente, que hasta el mas incrédulo del reino le hubiese creído. Justo cuando iba a responderle, le fue interrumpido una dulce voz lejana que se avenía hacia ellos.

—¡Su majestad! —exclamó una melodiosa voz, su largo cabello dorado se movía con delicadeza con cada movimiento que daba y sus ojos azules parecieron brillar más. Aunque...eso último no era fingido...algo que ni él descubría aún.

Era su marido. Parecía ser que se había levantado de buenas esta vez. _"Vaya suerte la mía"._

El bermejo le suscito una leve reverencia de acato y besó su diestra con gentileza.

—Nos complace con su presencia, su eminencia —murmuró el regente ajeno.

—Majestad... luce radiante esta mañana —le exclamó a su esposo con total autoridad y prominencia, mientras besaba también su mano—. Su excelencia me ha propuesto ir de caza. Ya sabe...por los viejos tiempos. Y...he aceptado su proposición —dicho esto, acabó con una sonrisa de cortesía. Se lo había comentado para informarle que no estaría durante el día. Y que quizás, tendría que dejarlo solito por unas horas. Después de todo, era la primera vez que se alejaba _"tanto"_ de él.

—Buenos días, Príncipe Sasori —saludó con cortesía, formando una tierna expresión por su saludo antes de girarse hacia su esposo, correspondiendo de igual manera; sin embargo, el hecho de que Obito dijera aquellas palabras, hizo que no pudiera hablar al instante. Como Reina, había recibido halagos inimaginables, mas no pensó que el solo hecho de que el Uchiha las dijera, provocaría tantas sensaciones en su interior. Un tenue rubor tiñó sus mejillas, asintiendo con lentitud—. ¿De caza? —no pudo evitar repetirlo, de alguna manera no le gustaba el hecho de que...se separara.

La mano de Obito, acabó deslizándose sutilmente por la cintura de su esposo, con mucha normalidad en un acto de "protección". Sujetándole de tal forma, que no fuese a zafarse tan fácilmente. Inconscientemente, el ojinegro había tomado una postura defensiva al tener a su pareja ahí. Pese a ello, Sasori lo había captado muy bien. Y esa mano ahí, sujetando su fina cintura, le apagó la sonrisa de golpe. Sin dejar, claro, de disimularlo del todo.

Deidara salió de sus pensamientos al sentir la mano de su esposo deslizarse hasta su cintura, sobresaltándose casi inconscientemente. El rubor de sus mejillas terminó transformándose en un furioso rojo, colocando sus manos entrelazadas delante de él en un gesto ''tímido'', sintiendo su corazón golpear con fuerza su pecho.

—¿Y-ya partirás...? —musitó suavemente, su voz sonó triste, y para su sorpresa, no le costó fingir aquello.

De todas maneras... ¿Había sido fingido?

El Uchiha asintió y, dejándole un último beso en su diestra, se retiró hacia el salón principal para ir por sus cosas. Sus acólitos más cercanos le vistieron y ensillaron a su fiel caballo marrón, el cual le aguardaba en la entrada del recinto. Con una última reverencia por parte del pelirrojo, Obito le echó una ojeada a su marido por última vez, desde la altura de su corcel. Su mirada habló por si sola: _"Volveré pronto..."_. Seguro su contrario había captado el mensaje.

Con una mano en el corazón y una expresión algo angustiada, le observó partir. Aquella mirada que le aseguraba su regreso, no había hecho más que oprimir su corazón. ¿Por qué le dolía el solo hecho de que se separara por unas míseras horas?

...Tal vez era porque el bermejo no le caía bien, y porque estaba más que informado que su amistad, se había ido por un tubo cuando él se casó con el Uchiha.

Un mal presentimiento comenzó a invadirle mientras veía su figura desaparecer a lo lejos, esos orbes negros observándole de aquella manera no le habían calmado para nada; sino que, al contrario, provocaron en su interior una onda de mala vibra.

—Su majestad, tal vez un baño le haga bien —comentó su dulce edecán, siempre fiel a su lado.

Asintió por inercia, retrocediendo unos pasos antes de voltear por completo para volver a adentrarse en el castillo. Fue subiendo las escaleras con delicadeza, seguido de Ino, la cual iba solo un poco más atrás, cuidando sus espaldas.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Luego de una hora de trote, lograron internarse en lo más profundo del frondoso bosque.

Sasori buscaba un alce, pero Obito era más temerario, él quería un oso. Traía enfundada su espada y una ballesta a su espalda, mientras que el príncipe ajeno, solo una pistola de mano y un arco de roble novado.

A pesar de que le había llamado la atención lo _"poco preparado"_ que venía para ir de caza, con él sería suficiente. El rey, a diferencia del regente vecino, era corpulento y, además, muy hábil con su espada. _"Conmigo es suficiente"._

Una vez cruzado un riachuelo, el pelinegro se distrajo observando el lugar en busca de pistas que delataran a algún Oso Grizzly, mientras que su amigo, exclamaba tras él:

—¿Quién lo diría? —comentó sutilmente con deje de ironía— Un desalineado y flojo bueno para nada como tú, siendo rey —bromeó.

—¿No fuiste tú quien me dijo que tenía que aprovechar las oportunidades que me daba la vida? —preguntó su eminencia, rodando los ojos de un lado a otro.

—Lo recuerdo. Pero eso te lo dije en una partida de poker —su rostro se endureció al recibir su respuesta.

—Bueno...digamos que aposté y gané —se detuvo para oler una rama que caía con sutileza—. Solo seguí tu consejo...y la verdad, creo que nací para esto —le regaló una sonrisa de ternura hacia atrás.

—¿No será que te estarás enamorando de la chica? —preguntó con burla.

Pero Obito calló. Fuese cual fuese su respuesta, no deseaba compartirla con el mundo. Solo con su marido. Él era un tanto reservado para demostrar sus sentimientos a los que no eran de su agrado. Le ignoró, continuando el camino sobre el equino.

Pero aquel signo de silencio había molestado de sobremanera al pelirrojo. Se encontraban completamente solos, en medio de la nada. Y no iba a tardar mucho en desenfundar su arma de la cintura, apuntándole con total desatino.

—Obito... —le llamó.

Sin embargo, en el momento en el que el Rey logró voltear el cuerpo hacia su aclamado, un disparo certero se incrusto en su omoplato derecho, tirándole del caballo. Sasori no iba a permanecer mucho tiempo ahi. Al verle tirado y ensangrentado, huyó del lugar cual cobarde escapa de su propia ley.

El garañón, al escuchar el disparo, salió corriendo de la escena, perdiéndose entre los arbustos.

Todos en el reino conocían el caballo de su majestad, y no fue de suma extrañeza verle solo, corriendo por una granja vecina...y sin su jinete. Algo andaba mal...

Rápidamente la noticia llego a los oídos del palacio real. Fue entonces cuando el sirviente menor del castillo, entró de golpe por la gran puerta principal, vociferando:

—¡Le han disparado al rey! ¡EL REY HA SIDO HERIDO! —logrando que todos los asistentes entraran en shock por la noticia. Obito era cargado por dos de sus sirvientes, con sus ropas completamente ensangrentadas...e inconsciente.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Una vez Deidara estuvo en su chamber, entró al cuarto de baño, siendo desvestido por la Yamanaka. El hecho de que fuera hombre, poco le importaba a ella, que parecía ser más su madre, como había pensado denante.

No sabía cuánto había durado allí dentro, en lo único que podía pensar era en su esposo, y en ese sentimiento asfixiante que no le dejaba estar tranquilo. Soltó un suspiro con agobio, decidiendo que ya era suficiente por el momento. Ino había terminado de lavar su largo cabello rubio, el cual tenía un fuerte olor a vainilla y su cuerpo ya se encontraba más que limpio.

—Un vestido simple —murmuró sin ganas, se sentía apagado. Había dejado que Obito entrara demasiado en su corazón, al punto de necesitarle, de saber que estaba en el Castillo o cerca de éste para sentirse tranquilo.

—¿Practicará, su majestad? —preguntó sin parecer entrometida, comenzando a vestirle con cuidado, hasta ella se sorprendía de lo delicado que era su piel y su cuerpo en sí.

—Si, no me vendría mal, uhn —respondió una vez estuvo vestido, caminando un poco para comprobar que fuera perfecto y no le molestara a la hora de mover sus brazos. Una vez comprobó eso, se sentó en un pequeño banquito, cerrando sus ojos para dejar que su edecán cepillara su largo cabello rubio.

Decidiendo dejarlo suelto y ya terminada la tarea de la joven rubia, se levantó, dirigiéndose con algo de prisa hacia la salida. Ino casi hizo malabares para dejar las cosas en su lugar antes de seguir a su Reina, por ningún motivo debía dejarla sola, mucho menos en ausencia del Rey.

Una vez fuera, fue directo hacia el campo de entrenamiento, allí donde practicaba sus tiros. Obviamente no estaría con su instructor, desde pequeño le habían enseñado, podía valerse muy bien él solo.

Colocándose la pechera y el guante, tomó su arco; ese que había sido tallado por el mismísimo Madara, reconocido por las perfectas armas que hacía. Era de un misterioso color azul, su nombre se encontraba suavemente tallado en la parte superior y su cuerda era peligrosamente delicada, tanto que llegaba a cortar si no la manejabas bien.

—Tenga cuidado, su majestad —comentó Ino, algo alejada. Sabía que cuando Deidara estaba enojado, era un peligro con el arco.

Soltó un débil gruñido como respuesta, acercándose y tensando la cuerda, apuntando hacia el rojizo punto de la madera que se encontraba muy alejada. Las flechas salieron disparadas una tras otra sin descanso, el pack completo se encontraba en su espalda y su velocidad llegaba a ser aterradora.

Estaba enojado. Lo necesitaba ahí.

Dependía de él.

Estaba por lanzar otra más con furia cuando un tremendo grito llamó su atención. Se quedó de piedra, manteniendo el arco en sus manos y la cuerda tensada; sus labios se entreabrieron unos segundos y, sin pensarlo demasiado, soltó el arma de golpe, corriendo hacia el Castillo.

—¡Su majestad, no...! —intentó detenerle, aquello hasta podría ser una trampa; mas fue completamente ignorada.

—Es una broma...por favor —habló para si mismo, levantando un poco su vestido para correr de mejor manera.

Un fuerte golpe resonó en el lugar, y es que había abierto la puerta tan fuerte que hasta podría haberla roto. Sus orbes azules se clavaron en su esposo, el cual estaba siendo cargado por dos sirvientes. El hecho de verle con la ropa ensangrentada, fue suficiente para que una mueca de horror se dibujara en su rostro.

 _''No...no... ¡NO!''_

—¡Obito! —exclamó sin importarle las formalidades, acercándose de golpe a él. Rápidamente terminó de romper parte de su ropa para ver la herida más a fondo, mordiendo su labio inferior al ver la cantidad de sangre que había perdido—. ¡Llevénlo a la recamara! ¡Tú! —apuntó a otro de los sirvientes, el cual dio un pequeño bote en su lugar, era la primera vez que veía a su Reina en ese estado—. ¡Llama al médico de inmediato y POBRE de ti si TARDAS!

Con miedo obedecieron, gracias a sus casi gritos todos se tranquilizaron de golpe. El tener a su majestad imponiendo respeto de aquella manera, les hizo saber quién mandaba y...que el que había hecho eso, las pagaría muy caro.

Una vez dada las ordenes, se encaminó hacia la habitación también, asintiendo a modo de aprobación al ver a Ino ya allí, colocando un paño en la herida para detener el sangrado.

—¿Qué es lo que pasó? —preguntó con una frialdad alarmante al sirviente que había entrado gritando.

—H-hemos visto al c-caballo de su m-m-majestad y...lo hemos encontrado e-en el bosque... n-no sabemos... —su voz temblaba, en verdad que la presencia de aquella mujer llegaba a ser de temer.

—Retírate y haz que el médico suba lo más pronto posible —fue lo último que dijo antes de que el joven saliera corriendo.

Ino, al ver que se acercaba, se hizo a un lado para dejar que él sostuviera el paño; retirándose cuando lo hizo de esa manera. Hizo presión en la herida con su siniestra para que no sangrara tanto, sentándose a su lado mientras, con su otra mano, acariciaba su rostro lentamente.

—Obito... —volvió a susurrar con su verdadera voz, la preocupación era más que palpable— ...despierta —rogó a pesar de saber que estaría inconsciente hasta que se recuperara de aquello, más no podía evitar pedirlo. No quería que muriera, **no**.

¡No quería perderlo!


End file.
